


A Special Guest

by The_Sinner_In_Me



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner_In_Me/pseuds/The_Sinner_In_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little reunion previous to the memorable performance at the Royal Albert Hall in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Guest

After driving for almost half an hour, Dave finally spotted, on the distance, the big house set in the middle of the countryside. His hands suddenly shook on the wheel. A strange feeling at the very bottom of his stomach was growing as he got closer and closer to his destination. Two minutes later, he was pulling his car over the wide entrance. He quickly identified the intercom. After a second's hesitation, he rolled down the window by his side and pressed the button. A moment of silence. He waited for a couple of seconds, until a familiar voice appeared on the other side of the speaker. "Who's this?". Dave swallowed hard and stuttered, feeling suddenly nervous. "I-I'ts me". Silence again. The large black gate started to open slowly. Dave interpreted it as an invitation to continue his way in so, still feeling his hands shaking, he turned the wheel and carefully drove to the house. He finally parked in the front of the main entrance with some difficulty, next to the other two cars that were already parked there. "Hey". Dave suddenly heard the same familiar voice, coming from behind him, as he got out of the car. He turned around and saw him. Almost five years had gone since they last met. "Hi, Al - he greeted, walking to him - long time no see". They shared a long hug, in silence. The singing of the birds was the only thing that could be heard around. Dave had to bite his lip to refrain his sob. So many years had went on, but how could he, or how could anyone at all, forget all that time they spent together, every moment shared, every gig, every tour, every party, even every scuffle. Alan stepped back and observed carefully at his ex bandmate. Dave was wearing a black suit, with a grey shirt underneath. "Looking good, man". Alan, on his side, was wearing a plain green shirt and blue jeans. "Er... Do you want to come in?" he invited, pointing at the main door. "Yes, sure" Dave agreed, taking off his sunglasses and following him into the house.   
"Please, make yourself comfortable" Alan offered, once they walked into the living room. Dave took off his coat, and after folding it, he sat on the couch. The place was almost exactly as he remembered from his last visit, when he personally had wanted to congratulate Alan for the birth of his daughter Paris. After that event, they've met a couple of times again in a few and very formal occasions, but he hadn't stepped on Alan's house again until that very day. "Can I offer you something to drink?". "Yes, please. I think a coffee would be fine". Alan chuckled. "A coffee? I was expecting you to ask for a Jack Daniel's". Dave smiled condescendingly and tilted his head to the side. "Maybe later". "As you wish, I'll be back in a moment". He disappeared in the kitchen, whistling a song that Dave couldn't identify. Five minutes later, he reappeared in the living, with a cup of steamy black coffee in his hands. "I hope you like it, it's colombian. People say is one of the best of the world, though I barely drink plain coffee lately, to be honest". Dave took a short sip and nodded, tasting it. "It's really good". They remained in silence for a couple of seconds. "So... - Dave finally spoke - How's everything going? Where's Hep? I was expecting her to come and say 'Hello'...". Alan's facial expression suddenly changed, and he directed his gaze down to the floor. "About Hep, well... We are... We are going to divorce". Dave almost spit out a bit of coffee. "What? Divorce? But why?? You seemed to be so happy together! Almost fifteen years together, Al, fifteen fucking years...". Alan was clearly uncomfortable with the sudden turn the conversation had taken. "I know, I know, we are still discussing it. But I think the decision is already taken. At this point I feel we are more like friends than a couple. And I'm almost completely sure she feels the same way". "Al, I don't know what to say...". "Nothing. You don't have to say anything at all. It's okay. Paris and Stanley are spending the weekend with her at Brighton". Dave suddenly realized through Alan's words that they were completely alone. A swirl of random memories from the past invaded his mind. "Well, let's talk about why you are here - Alan interrupted Dave's rapt - You want me to perform one song on stage with Depeche Mode?". "Oh - Dave suddenly remembered the reason of his visit - yes. Yes. And before you say anything, it was my idea, yes, but Mart and Fletch agreed completely. Besides, as I told you, it's for a good cause...". "Yeah, I know". Alan's mind wandered too, between the glorious memories from the past in the band. Twenty years had passed since he quitted Depeche Mode. He was scared. After all that time, would he even be prepared for such an especial event? Dave seemed to decipher his silent doubts. "Mart had the idea of playing 'Somebody' together. You know, it's just him, singing, and you on the piano". "Yes. I think I can do it. I still remember how to play that song... Remember that time when I played it in that bar at Copenhaguen? And then Martin stood on the piano and started to strip his clothes off? For God's sake, good old times...". Dave stared at him carefully. He was certainly no longer the young red-haired man that had auditioned for joining the band back in 1982. For sure, he was neither the ravishing attractive man dressed in black leather from the late eighties. Deep wrinkles were crossing his face, framing his elegant features. He could even find some grey hairs spread here and there on his still thick hair. His blue eyes were no longer popping out with a vivacious gaze, but with a sweet and somehow tired look. Dave swallowed hard and his stomach winced. "Al...". He unconsciously raised a hand and caressed his face. "Dave, what are you...?". "I'm scared, Al". "Why?". "We've lost our youth". Alan stood frozen for a second and then laughed nervously. "Well, that's how life goes, isn't it? You can't stay young forever". Dave shook his head and shifted on the couch, approaching even more to him. "Every day that passes by I'm more and more aware of it. Look at yourself. Look at me! I'm so scared. I just... I've escaped so many times from death... But...". "Yes, and you are one of the bravest men I've ever met. Sometimes a bit silly, but brave, and your heart is gold, Dave. I understand your fear, but you still have plenty of years of life to come". "You, Alan, you...". "Yes, I look terrible. I know. I get that a lot". "No, no - Dave shook his head energically - You are beautiful. As always. I just wish I could...". He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Alan rapidly held him in his arms and caressed his hair to soothe him. "Shh, shh, it's alright. Everything will be fine, believe me...". Dave took hold of Alan's shirt. "I'm so fucking scared", he repeated, as the tears continued running down on his cheeks. Alan wiped them away and looked at him in the eyes. "Don't be afraid. You have a family that loves you. You have to stay strong for them...". "Y-Yes...". They looked at each other for half a minute, without saying a word. Alan could see now how Dave had aged as well. But his eyes, his greenish eyes, were still sparkling like when he was a young boy. The young boy that he loved for so long... and still did. Their lips were really close. Alan could almost taste the coffee on Dave's breath. "Al...". "Yes...?". "I wish I could feel young again... Just for a moment...". Alan swallowed hard. Images of all the nights they had spent together, kissing and loving each other until the dawn, were landing again in his memory. He still loved him. After all that time, he still loved Dave. Alan tenderly placed a kiss on his lips. It was at least strange for him to hear a 47 year old Dave whimpering in his arms... Dave immediately cupped his face and kissed him back. His hands felt the softness and warmth of Alan's young skin, behind all his wrinkles. The skin he caressed and kissed so many times before. Before they could even realize about it, they were undressing each other on the couch. "We are too old for this...", Alan whispered between Dave's lips, even though his hands were caressing his friend's whole body. "There's no age for love - Dave sighed in response - So, will you come to perform one song with us at The Royal Albert Hall or not?". Alan grinned playfully. Dave's heart jumped of joy, when he could recognize the young Alan behind that smile. "Could we discuss it somewhere else?". "Like your bedroom?" Dave asked, trailing his fingers on Alan's hair. "Good idea...".


End file.
